Bytesized
by The Croc Shop
Summary: A drabble collection. #28: Bob never gets the chance.
1. Fish out of water

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _ReBoot._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

**Byte-sized **is a drabble collection, which means each story posted under this title will be precisely one hundred (100) words in length. At the moment, each drabble is self-contained, meaning you don't need to read anything else I've posted for it to make sense, but for what it's worth, unless otherwise marked, they all occur within the same general continuity. My OTP is Matrix/AndrAIa, but I like the other canon 'ships, too, including the unrequited (see also: Hex/Bob, Megabyte/Dot), so as far as romance goes, that's probably what I'll be posting. I like gen, too, and I love the Matrices, so expect a lot of that as well.

Right now I'm doing a self-imposed drabblefest for the month of November, for which I will write a drabble each day for the duration of the month. It's a panfandom challenge, so I won't just be writing _ReBoot_ fic, but let's face it, chances are good most of what I'll write will be for this series. All of that will wind up here.

The first drabble, **Fish out of water**, was originally published on its own as a complete work on 10/18/2009. Obviously I've absorbed it into this collection rather than let it sit out, the lone drabble separated from the others.

* * *

**Fish out of water**

* * *

How strange Mainframe was, how dry.

"You do not have _water_?" AndrAIa stared out at the energy sea, which flickered and pulsated, entrancing and thoroughly deadly. "Where do you swim?"

"Swim?" Enzo wrinkled his nose. "Well, there's a sim, but it's mondo boring. Hey!" He turned to her, eager. "Maybe we could get Bob to take us Circuit Racing!"

She drew near, answering to his smile. "Is this Circuit Racing 'fun'?"

"Yeah, it's a blast!" Carelessly he added, "If you want, we could check out that swimming sim, too."

AndrAIa's heart trembled, stricken.

"Yes," she said. "I would like that."

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 10/12/2009.

* * *


	2. Woke up in a strange place

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _ReBoot._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

This is set shortly after "Game Over."

* * *

**Woke up in a strange place**

* * *

He woke alone. Not alone. A hand touched his cheek: long fingers, sharp nails.

"AndrAIa?"

"I'm here, Enzo," she called. "Do not be afraid. You are safe now."

He rolled his tongue in his mouth. His right eye burned. The world was thin and flat, riddled with weird shadows.

"Dot," he said. "Where's Dot?"

"She is not here," said AndrAIa. "But I am. I will protect you."

Her hand was chill against skin rendered fever-hot. He closed his eyes.

Her voice washed over him.

"You are very sick, Enzo. You must sleep."

He said, "Where--"

"Sleep," she said.

He slept.

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 11/01/2009.


	3. Age appropriate

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _ReBoot._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

This is set post-"End Prog." It, uh, doesn't really fit in with season four continuity, but I don't really care about that. (My feelings for season four and its canonicity can be summarized thusly: bleh!)

* * *

**Age appropriate**

* * *

The energy blender hummed then groaned, guttering.

"Crash it!"

Enzo leaned over the bar. "If Dot hears you, you're going to be in so-o much trouble."

Matrix picked at the blender's controls. Little sparks licked at his fingers. "I'm a grown-up, kid. I can say what I want. How do you know that word anyway?"

Enzo scoffed. "I'm not basic. I know reams of words."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"Like ascii," Enzo said loudly, careless. "And spam. And frag--"

"_Enzo Matrix!_"

Dot bore down on them, her jaw set.

"Aw, cursors," swore Enzo.

"Bytes to be you," said Matrix.

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 11/01/2009.


	4. D I D

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _ReBoot._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

* * *

**D.I.D.**

* * *

Matrix counted to 1010, then crossed his arms. The bodice creaked plaintively.

"Are you done?"

"I'm sorry," AndrAIa said, voice wobbling. "It's just, that color is _you_, Enzo. And that cut!" She leaned forward, conspiratorial, and rested her gauntleted hand on his silken sleeve. "Very flattering."

He hunched his shoulders. A stitch in the back of the dress tore out.

"Look, just end the Game already," he said. "This is embarrassing." Like it wasn't enough he'd ReBooted as the princess before.

AndrAIa hefted her schiavona to her shoulder.

"Fear not, fair maiden!" she declared. "_I_'ll rescue you."

"My hero," said Matrix.

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 11/03/2009, for November Drabblefest as well as for lj user **squeemu**, who requested Matrix and AndrAIa in the game from "The Quick and the Fed."


	5. The new guy

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _ReBoot._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

This drabble is set pre-"The Tearing," so before the series proper. It is out of continuity with Dot and Bob's first meeting in season four.

* * *

**The new guy**

* * *

"Well, I think he's cute," said Mr O'Nome, offhand.

Dot followed his gaze to a booth in the far corner where Guardian What's-his-filename lounged, surrounded by _her_ customers. No doubt he thrilled them with tales of the Supercomputer, so much bigger and better and brighter than dumpy old Mainframe. Her lips thinned.

"You can't mean Mr Flies-by-the-seat-of-his-pants Guardian."

"The only," said O'Nome. "Have you checked his bitmap?"

"He's not my filetype," she said dismissively.

The guardian laughed. Vexing, how it carried across the diner.

"Could we please get back to the Mitchell account?" she said.

"Certainly, Ms Matrix," O'Nome demurred.

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 11/05/2009.


	6. What stirring

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _ReBoot._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

This is set pre-"Icons," but, er, it could fit in later, too, if you prefer.

* * *

**What stirring**

* * *

He stirred, rising out of the province of ill dreams to a kiss, drowsy and sweet. Matrix turned, heavy with sleep, thick with it.

AndrAIa pressed another kiss to his jaw, lingering. She slid her palm up to rest upon his nape; her fingers curled, twisting in his hair. So drawn, he turned his face to the smooth hollow of her shoulder.

Beneath his hand, she shifted, rising against him, twining around him. Her ankles hooked in the small of his back.

His breath scraped in his throat.

AndrAIa smiled, impish, well-pleased, her eyes lidded.

"Good morning, Sparky," she said.

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 11/06/2009.


	7. Some fleeting revelry

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _ReBoot._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

Thank you so much for your kind words, thegreathippothief! I must confess, I love Matrix/AndrAIa kind of a lot. And by "a lot," I mean "too much." But, uh, more on point: I'm very glad you're enjoying these. Thank you. :)

This story is set after "Firewall," but before "Game Over," presuming the existence of a not insubstantial time lapse between the episodes.

* * *

**Some fleeting revelry**

* * *

"You do realize it's customary to celebrate when you've won."

Dot started. Near the door Mouse lounged, her hair a flame, flickering.

Dot looked to her txt files. "The firewall's working - for now - but--"

"No buts, sugar." Mouse flicked her hand. "I'm guessing you've already got two back-up plans lined up. Just in case."

Dot allowed herself a small smile. "Three, actually."

"There, you see? Megabyte don't stand a chance."

"I should still--"

"Dot, honey." She hoisted a bottle high: I/O, highest grade. "Don't make me beg."

"Well," said Dot. "If you insist."

Mouse's smile flashed, bright as any fire.

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 11/07/2009.


	8. Provenance

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _ReBoot._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

Daemon is the one concession I will make to the canonicity of season four, on account of she is so awesome, omg. But seriously, season four is the pits.

* * *

**Provenance**

* * *

In the beginning, the Word. Out of the Word, form.

Into the system of her inception, supervirus designation Daemon descends. Such a bleak system, plagued with sorrow, sick with hate. It is right that she should be here.

The people of Genesis flee her descent; they cower before her.

"You are afraid," she says, wondering. She smiles on them. "Do not be. I bring you the Word."

She offers her righteous left hand, her merciful right. The Word suffuses her; it flows through her; it issues forth from her fingers.

Genesis falls and is reborn in the Word.

Daemon rises.

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 11/08/2009.


	9. Loving can be hard to do

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _ReBoot._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

This is set about a third of the way from "Game Over" to "Icons," so about the equivalent of four years. Warning for some sexual suggestions.

* * *

**Loving can be hard to do**

* * *

"Hey, it's okay. AndrAIa," he said. He reached out to her; his arm shook with the effort. At least he could move now. His tongue, still sluggish, caught on his teeth. "It was an accident."

She turned to him, then. Helpless, his palm slid down the length of her arm. Out of the dark the scales dusting her shoulders flashed.

"Enzo," she said. She aligned her fingers with the scratches notched into his shoulder; her nails fitted neatly. "I hurt you."

Beneath her palm, his heart throbbed.

Enzo covered her hand with his own.

"We could try again," he said.

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 11/09/2009. You know for a _fact _AndrAIa accidentally paralyzed him like a hundred times before they figured everything out.


	10. Slicked

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _ReBoot._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

This drabble is set post-"End Prog."

* * *

**Slicked**

* * *

AndrAIa had her hair piled high on her head and her arms shoved elbow-deep in the bike's guts. Figured.

"I'm not even gonna say it," said Matrix.

She threw him a look over her shoulder. Three long strips of grease ran diagonal across her jaw.

"Could you hand me that wrench?" she said, gesturing. "Unless, of course, you're just enjoying the view."

He shrugged. "I've seen it before."

Her mock-dismayed cry vanished into the engine.

Matrix handed the wrench over her shoulder. Her fingers, grease-stained and foul-smelling, fumbled smooth and slick over his.

"But yeah," he said, "I'm enjoying it."

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 11/10/2009.


	11. Speculation

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _ReBoot._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

This story is set post-"AndrAIa," but pre-everything goes to hell.

* * *

**Speculation**

* * *

Ahead, Bob and Dot strode, apart but near to one another.

"I do not understand," said AndrAIa. "If they like each other, why are they not 'together'?"

"I've been processing that for _minutes_," said Enzo. "It's hopeless. Everyone in Mainframe knows, but they haven't even told each other."

Her brow knotted. "Why do they not do so?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It's hard, I guess. Like, what if Bob tells Dot he likes her and she's all, No way!" He threw his hands up, warding, his shoulder blades drawing high and close.

"It is not so hard," said AndrAIa.

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 11/11/2009.


	12. A few safety modifications

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _ReBoot._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

This story is set post-"End Prog."

* * *

**A few safety modifications**

* * *

"No," said Matrix.

Perched high upon the bike, AndrAIa reached to pat the second seat: down, to the right.

"C'mon, Sparky," she said, enticing. "I added it for you."

"I don't care," he snapped. "I'm not riding sidecar."

"And why not?"

"It's embarrassing!"

"Falling off the back isn't?"

"That happened _once_," he said, "and that bike was unstable. You said so yourself."

AndrAIa lifted her chin; she squared her shoulders, straightened her smile.

"I'm sorry, Enzo," she said, resolute, "but you're riding sidecar. You'll just have to adapt."

"I'm not riding sidecar," he vowed, "and I'm not adapting."

He did.

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 11/12/2009.


	13. Sickness

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _ReBoot._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

This story is set pre-"Daemon Rising."

* * *

**Sickness**

* * *

Turbo fought longer than most. Longer than anyone.

*

The infection ate away at him: little bit here, little bit there. Like a wound, festering in his code. Whispering.

*

He fought till he didn't have it in him to fight anymore. Then he ran.

*

Copeland left him.

*

Daemon found him.

*

She said his name, sweet as a song. "Turbo," she said. "My Prime Guardian."

She smoothed his brow, her hand so small. She smiled upon him.

At her back her hair undulated, sinuous, gleaming. Beautiful beyond the telling.

*

How merciful, his lady. How terrible. How great.

*

He did all he could.

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 11/13/2009.


	14. Another notch in your heart

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _ReBoot._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

This story is set post-"Game Over." Oh, Mouse/Dot. My favorite alternate, non-canon pairing. *sekrit hearts omg*

* * *

**Another notch in your heart**

* * *

Now Mouse, she's no stranger to love. Been there, done that, so to speak. It's true things don't always work out as she'd like, and she's the makings of a bad habit with regards to falling for the wrong person at the wrong time, but she don't mind. She's not exactly the stick-around type herself.

Still, it's something of a shock when she figures it out: drawing Dot into the fold of her arm, Dot's face tear-slicked, heavy on her shoulder. Mouse saying, "Honey, I ain't going nowhere." Thinking the same.

Mouse never did know what was good for her.

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 11/14/2009.


	15. The cutest thing

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _ReBoot._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

This is set post-"End Prog."

* * *

**The cutest thing**

* * *

"How did you stand me?" said Matrix, as Enzo shouted across the diner for Frisket to come and see.

"It wasn't hard," AndrAIa said. "I thought you were cute."

"'Cute'?" Matrix scowled. Pouted, more like. "I was never cute."

"You were adorable. Those eyelashes. That smile! And it was so sweet how you tried to impress me, as if I knew what a guardian was."

"I'm sorry I asked."

She pressed close to his side, hip to his thigh. "Don't feel bad, Sparky," she said, comforting. "You're still cute."

"Thanks," said Matrix.

AndrAIa smiled into his shoulder. "You're welcome."

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 11/15/2009.


	16. Game sprite

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _ReBoot._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

This is set shortly after "Game Over."

* * *

**Game sprite**

* * *

The world reformed, they with it. AndrAIa crouched in the pit. Frisket knelt beside her.

She waited.

At her feet, Enzo gasped, his spine arching. His hand flailed; he latched onto her leg.

AndrAIa set her hand in the center of his chest: soothing. Restraining.

"Enzo," she said. "You must be calm."

His eye rolled, unfocused. He looked to her.

"AndrAIa?"

"Yes."

"I--"

His nails dug into her calf.

"You deleted." Gently, she stroked his face. "But the Game restored you."

Enzo made a noise, a horrible noise deep in his throat.

"You are well now," she said, as he cried.

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 11/16/2009.


	17. Fun and Games

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _ReBoot._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

So very many thanks to **thegreathippothief** and **Proxxy** for your kind words! I'm glad you're enjoying these. :)

(**Proxxy**: I am definitely planning on writing a few longer stories, including, hopefully, something possibly maybe sort of approaching novella-length, though it's likely I won't have much time to do so 'til the semester winds down. But! I will do my best. And thank you, again, for your kindness.)

This story set shortly after "Game Over" and is a companion piece to the preceding drabble, **Game sprite**.

* * *

**Fun and Games**

* * *

A final precise assessment: she measured the arc of the blade, descending.

Enzo screamed her name.

*

Awareness.

AndrAIa stirred. Her shoulder ached: a phantom pain. She rose.

Enzo met her.

"AndrAIa," he said. He wound about her; he drew her near. Nearer.

"AndrAIa," he said again.

"En-zo," she said, laughing, "I am all right!"

His arm, heavy around her waist, tightened.

"You deleted," he said, fierce, his breath hot on her skin. He said, "I should've--"

She touched his shoulder.

"Enzo," she said. "I am all right. See?"

He turned his face into her throat. Beneath her hand, his shoulder trembled.

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 11/17/2009.


	18. Prosthesis

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _ReBoot._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

This is set about a fifth of the way from "Game Over" to "Icons."

* * *

**Prosthesis**

* * *

After the surgery, she went to him. He dozed, uneasy, fingers fluttering. AndrAIa smoothed his ragged bangs.

Enzo opened his eyes. The right, shining and golden, fixed on her a fraction faster than the left.

"Hey," he said.

She traced the line of scar dividing brow and cheek.

"Does it hurt?"

"I can handle it," he said.

AndrAIa brushed her hand across his cheek. Drowsy, he leaned into her.

"I'm glad," she said. "Not that you hurt. But that you're well."

He smiled, a small, worn smile that tipped down at the corners.

"Rest," she said.

He closed his eyes.

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 11/18/2009.


	19. Greater heights

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _ReBoot._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

So very many thanks are due to **unruhe**, so: thank you, thank you, thank you. I'm very glad you've enjoyed these drabbles as well as the other things with which I've flooded this category (haha, I'm sorry! It was an accident? I never meant to do this thing), and I'm so grateful to you for your encouragement and your kindness. Thank you.

This particular drabble is set post-"AndrAIa," as is no doubt obvious.

* * *

**Greater heights**

* * *

AndrAIa did not mean to stare so, but:

"Everything is so tall!" she said.

"In the Supercomputer, everything's twice as big," said Enzo. "Maybe even three times."

"Three times?"

AndrAIa looked up, up, higher than she had ever thought to look before. Mainframe's fortifications rose higher still.

"They cannot be so big," she said. "How do they not fall down?"

Enzo shrugged. "I don't know. But the Supercomputer really is that big. It's huge! Humongo City! Zetta-sized! You've gotta see it."

AndrAIa considered the unexplored vastness of Mainframe, which towered above and stretched below.

"That would be enjoyable," she said.

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 11/21/2009.


	20. No cure for the beast

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _ReBoot._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

This is set post-"End Prog."

* * *

**No cure for the beast**

* * *

Matrix wedged open the nearest window, then leaned out it. "Dot says you're blocking the diner." He leaned further. "What're you doing with Bob's car?"

AndrAIa clapped the hood down over the engine. "_I_ fixed it."

"You can't fix Bob's car."

"Oh, really?"

AndrAIa reached for the dash; with a flourish, she twisted the key. The motor hummed sweetly.

She tsked. "And you didn't believe me. Tell Bob I--"

Deep in the engine, something shrieked; something clanged. The engine belched, spewing smoke. The car collapsed.

Matrix savored the attending hush.

"You can stop laughing," said AndrAIa.

"In a micro," he said.

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 11/22/2009.


	21. Lost son, found

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _ReBoot._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

This is set before "Daemon Rising." It accompanies (or rather, expands on) **Sickness**, which is the thirteenth drabble in this collection.

* * *

**Lost son, found**

* * *

Into the dark: light. Daemon descended.

Turbo turned away, but it did him no good; he saw her, clear as anything. That halo, shining. The inky whorls of her eyes.

"Turbo," she said. "Why are you here? This cell is not for you."

The infection beat through him, warm as a lover's kiss.

"Had to," he said. "Fight you--"

Her fingers on his face were small and very cold.

"Why? There is no sense in it. Only sorrow."

She stroked his cheek. Beneath her cool hand, his skin burned.

"Turbo," said Daemon. "My Prime Guardian."

He couldn't think for the burning.

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 11/23/2009.


	22. Sharpdressed man

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _ReBoot._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

This is set post-"End Prog."

* * *

**Sharp-dressed man**

* * *

"I hate this stupid suit," Enzo said.

AndrAIa smoothed her gown. "Dare I ask why?"

"I look ridiculous," he growled. He fitted a finger down his collar and tugged, scowling. "And it's too tight."

She looked him over: broad shoulders set off, the depth of his chest both flattered and subdued. The collar, snug against his throat.

"I think you look good," she said. She rose high on her toes, her heels arching, and ran her fingers up his sleeve.

"I still don't like it," he said into the fleeting expanse between kisses.

She pressed close. "I do."

Enzo relented.

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 11/24/2009.


	23. Apotheosis

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _ReBoot._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

This is set post-"End Prog." Much like **Age appropriate **(drabble #3 in this collection), it doesn't really fit in with season four, but eh.

* * *

**Apotheosis**

* * *

"That," said Enzo, as the Game ascended, "was the coolest."

"I've played better," said Matrix.

Enzo slouched; he shrugged, careless. "Yeah, it was pretty basic. But didja get a screencap of the User's face when you pow! Knocked him flat on his bitmap?"

"I caught that, yeah," said Matrix, dry.

"Total. Megapixels," said Enzo, reverent.

AndrAIa flicked his cap. "What do you say to energy shakes? My treat."

"Sweet!" said Enzo. "Race you!" He socked Matrix's thigh, then bolted.

Matrix looked sidelong at AndrAIa.

"What're you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing," said AndrAIa. "You'd better hurry if you want to beat him."

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 11/25/2009.


	24. Dashboard full of lights

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _ReBoot._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

**skyspireskit3**: Thank you so much! I'm very glad you've enjoyed reading these. I'll see what I can do with regards to your request. :) And again, thank you!

This is set before "Game Over," during the first arc of the third season.

* * *

**Dashboard full of lights**

* * *

_Ship_ was a wonder, a marvel of intuitive technology like nothing AndrAIa had seen. She stroked the dashboard; the controls glowed, responding to her touch.

"AndrAIa, honey," Mouse called. "Don't fiddle with those controls while I'm working down here."

"What do they do?"

"Oh, you ain't interested in all that."

AndrAIa studied the instruments, lit beneath her fingers.

"You are wrong," she told Mouse. "I am very interested."

Mouse leveraged herself out from beneath the dash. AndrAIa matched her gaze; serenely, she held it.

"Gimme a micro to clean up," Mouse said at last, "and I'll give you the tour."

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 11/26/2009.


	25. Another pair of hands

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _ReBoot._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

This is set after "End Prog," and it serves as a companion piece to the preceding drabble, **Dashboard full of lights**.

* * *

**Another pair of hands**

* * *

She traced the wave of curses to Mouse, working beneath _Ship_.

AndrAIa peered into _Ship_'s opened underbelly. "What's up?"

"Nothing y'all should worry about. Just some--" Mouse gritted her teeth and pulled. "--fine-tuning."

"I can help."

"I wish you could, sugar," Mouse said. "But she's a mighty complex rig, heavily modified--"

"Is that a Transnetic CA9 Booster?" said AndrAIa, with interest.

Mouse looked her over, askance. "You know what a Transnetic CA9 Booster is?"

Archly, AndrAIa said, "It's only the most reliable booster application on the black market."

"Well!" said Mouse. "How about you upload yourself a pair of gloves?"

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 11/26/2009.


	26. Girl time

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _ReBoot._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

This follows **Another pair of hands**, the preceding drabble.

* * *

**Girl time**

* * *

"If you connect the ventril sublimator to this feed, you can cut acceleration time--"

"I know _that_, sugar. But it's less maneuverability and in a tight spot--"

"What are you doing down there?"

Kneeling together in the shadows beneath _Ship_, AndrAIa and Mouse started.

Mouse exhaled. "You've got to stop sneaking up on me, Dot."

"We're updating _Ship_," AndrAIa said, as Dot mouthed apologies. "You could pitch in, if you'd like."

"It's not really my thing," Dot hedged.

"Nonsense, darling. We could use you."

"Well..."

"A little girl time never hurt," said Mouse.

"It'll be fun!" said AndrAIa.

"Fine," said Dot.

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 11/26/2009.


	27. Waiting game

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _ReBoot._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

This is set about a fifth of the way from "Game Over" to "Icons."

* * *

**Waiting game**

* * *

"Sixteen cycles," Enzo said. He paced, his hands swinging, fists. AndrAIa watched him, her readme file forgotten. "We've been stuck here for sixteen cycles."

"A Game will come."

He stopped, his back to her.

"What if a Game never comes? What if we're trapped in this system? No net access, no portals--"

A hand, heavy on his back.

"Enzo."

He turned to her.

"It'll come."

"You don't know that."

"Maybe not," she said. "But it stands to reason. Games have come here before."

"Once," he said.

AndrAIa stroked his jaw: a light touch, and steady.

"It'll come," she said again.

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 11/28/2009.


	28. I never get the chance

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _ReBoot._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

This is set late in the first season. The title is nicked from the song "A Fine Romance."

* * *

**I never get the chance**

* * *

"Haven't you ever been in love before?" said Bob.

Dot considered. "Once." She turned back to her planner. "But it wasn't very productive."

"Productive?" said Bob, like he'd say, Corrupted? "That's not very romantic, Dot."

"It wasn't much of a romance. What about you?" she said. She didn't look up.

"What about me?"

"Any grand romances in your file history?"

"A few," he conceded, ever modest.

Bob watched her work, her fingers fluttering across the touchscreen. She bit her lip: a bad habit. He'd noticed.

"There's this one girl, though," he said.

Dot grimaced. "Don't tell me."

"You asked," said Bob.

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 11/29/2009.


End file.
